Minecart Madness
Minecart Madness is an action game, publish to Miniclip in November 2012. The objective of the game is to avoid falling off the the platforms and complete the achievement list. Controls Achievements *Bunny Hop- Land on the same track 2 times. *Double Jump- Perform 2 perfect jumps in a row. *Triple Jump- Perform 3 perfect jumps in a row. *Combo Jump- Perform 5 perfect jumps in a row. *Jump Master- Perform 10 perfect jumps in a row. *500 Meters- Travel 500 meters *1,000 Meters- Travel 1,000 meters *2,000 Meters- Travel 2,000 meters. *3,000 Meters- Travel 3,000 meters. *4,000 Meters- Travel 4,000 meters. *5,000 Meters- Travel 5,000 meters. *6,000 Meters- Travel 6,000 meters. *7,500 Meters- Travel 7,500 meters. *Going the distance- Travel 10,000 meters. *High Score- Score 10,000 points. *Pro Score- Score 100,000 points. *Mythical Miner- 1,000,000 *First Of Many- Collect your first minecart follower *Double Down- Collect your second minecart follower *Third Wheel- Collect your third minecart follower *Four For All- Collect your fourth minecart follower *Socialite- Collect your fifth minecart follower *Cart Saviour- Collect your sixth minecart follower *Hi Ho- Collect your seventh minecart follower *Workers Unite- Collect your eighth minecart follower *All Aboard- Collect your ninth minecart follower *Cult Gathering- Gather 9 demonic followers *Splunker- Enter a cave *Jumping Hoops- Jump through a loop *Around The World- Ride around a loop *Copper Master- Mine a full track of copper *Silver Master- Mine a full track of silver *Gold Master- Mine a full track of gold *Platinum Master- Mine a full track of platinum *Rainbow Of Ores- Mine a full track of mixed ores *End Of The Line- Land on the end of a track *Close Call- Jump from the end of a track *Free Fall- Fall from one track to another *Strike- Bowl over the marching dwarves *Asleep At The Cart- Fall to your death *Self Improvement- Beat your highscore --Page 2-- -Page 1 tells you how many times you have completed the achievement. Page 2 does not. *Quick Learner- Jump for the first time *Max Jump- Perform a jump with maximum power *Bunny Jump- Perform a jump with minimum power *Perfect Jump- Perform a perfect jump *Jump Amateur- Perform 10 perfect jumps *Jump Pro- Perform 100 perfect jumps *Classic Jumper- Jump with the 'up' arrow key *QWERTY Jumper- Jump with the 'W' key *Original Jumper- Jump with the spacebar *Mouse Jumper- Jump with the mouse *Tapper Master- Get 20 triple taps *Practice Makes Perfect- Retry after dying for the first time *Clumsy- Die 10 times *Pushing Dasies- Die 25 times *Meet Your Maker- Die 50 times *Guano Time- Awaken 20 bats *Bat Mania- Awaken 100 bats *Bat Dance- Awaken 200 bats *Rock 'n' Roll- Release 5 boulders *Boulderdash- Release 25 boulders *It's Raining Boulders- Release 50 boulders *High Jump- Get launched into the air for the first time *Sky High- Get launched into the air 10 times *Mission Control- Get launched into the air 50 times *Ore Collector- Collect 500 ores *Ore Hoarder- Collect 1000 ores *Swimming In Fire- Find a drowning dwarf *Off To Work We Go- Race past the seven marching dwarves * 10% Complete- Unlocked 10% of the achievements and challenges *20% Complete- Unlocked 20% of the achievements and challenges *30% Complete- Unlocked 30% of the achievements and challenges *40% Complete- Unlocked 40% of the achievements and challenges *Halfway There- Unlocked 50% of the achievements and challenges *60% Complete- Unlocked 60% of the achievements and challenges *70% Complete- Unlocked 70% of the achievements and challenges *90% Complete- Unlocked 80% of the achievements and challenges *Achievement Unlocked- Unlocked 100% of the achievements and challenges *Symphony of Silence- Mute the sound *History Check- Check the highscores *Play Some More- Check out some more games *HardCircle- Check out the developers *Social Butterfly- Visit the developer' social pages *?????- ????? AKA Prehistoric Runner- Play as Bimmin - Play as Bimmin by clicking 'help' on the main menu and then typing 'bimmin'. If this doesn't work, press enter afterwards Awards *Minecrat Million- Earn 1 million points. *Serious Spelunking- Travel 10,000 meters. *Mad Multiplier- Go the distance and achieve a bonus of 11 multiplier. *Bling it on!- Collect 25 Ores. *Minecrat Madness Platinum- Earn all the achievements. Category:Games Category:Action Games Category:Award Games